SAMCRO
Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original or as it is better known, SAMCRO (Often spelled Sam Crow), is the original charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. It was founded in 1967 by John Teller, Piney Winston, and other members of the First 9. Its current president is Jax Teller, son of first president John Teller. Chibs Telford is the Vice President of the club. Members Current Full Patches *Jax Teller - President; Former Vice President *Chibs Telford - Vice President; Former Sergeant at Arms; Former member of Belfast charter *Happy Lowman - Sergeant at Arms; Former member of the Tacoma charter and Nomad chapter *Tig Trager - Former Sergeant at Arms *Rane Quinn - Former member of the Indian Hills and President of the Nomad chapter *Allesandro Montez - Former member of the Reno Chapter *Ratboy Skogstrom - Received full patch in 2013 Big House Crew *Lenny Janowitz - First 9; Former Sergeant at Arms. Arrested into Charming's "Big House Crew" in 1989. Former First 9 *John Teller - First president, died 1993. *Piney Winston - Co-founder, killed by Clay in 2011. *Keith McGee - Transferred to SAMBEL. Stripped of patch and killed by Clay in 2010. *Wally Grazer - Died 1986. *Thomas Whitney - Died 1995. *Chico Vellenueva - Year of death unknown, died age 32. *Otto Moran - Died 1985. *Clay Morrow - Excommunicated from club in 2012. Killed by Jax in 2013. Full Patches *Otto Delaney - Arrested into the Big House Crew in the mid 90s. Killed by correctional officers in 2013. *Kyle Hobart - Excommunicated in 2003. *Half Sack Epps - Prospect killed by Cameron Hayes in 2009, given full patch posthumously. *Eric Miles - Killed by Juice in 2011, stripped of patch posthumously. *Herman Kozik - Former member of Tacoma chapter, killed during a war with the cartel in 2011. *Opie Winston - Killed by Randall Hightower in 2012. *GoGo - Former Nomad, killed by Wayne Unser in 2012. *Greg the Peg - Former Nomad, Killed by Clay Morrow in 2012. *Frankie Diamonds - Former Nomad, Killed by Leo Pirelli in 2012. *Filthy Phil Russell - Killed by Galen O'Shay in 2013. *Juice Ortiz - Currently hiding from the club, possibly excommunicated. *Orlin West - Former member of the Reno Chapter. Killed by the Lin Triad in 2014. *Bobby Munson - Secretary; Former Treasurer; Former Vice President; Briefly acting president. Killed by August Marks in 2014. Prospects *Shepard - Quit prospect position in 2010. *V-Lin - Killed by Connor Malone in 2013. Associates *Wayne Unser *Gemma Teller Morrow *Nero Padilla *Marcus Alvarez *Tyler *Chuck Marstein *Rosen *Ally Lowen *Floyd *Skeeter *Lowell Harland, Jr. *David Hale - Died 2011 *Eli Roosevelt- Died 2013 *Rita Roosevelt - Died 2012 *Tara Knowles- Died 2013 *Lowell Harland, Sr. - Died 1993 Allies *Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club chapters *Galindo Cartel *Mayans *One-Niners *Grim Bastards *Byz Lats Enemies *L.O.A.N. *Lobos Sonora Cartel *ATF *Nordics Votes Below are all votes put forth in the "chapel" of the club house, and their tallies. |-|Season 1= TBA |-|Season 2= Balm The club voted on whether or not to release Jax to go Nomad. The vote passed unanimously. |-|Season 3= TBA |-|Season 4= Drug Deal The club voted on whether or not to get in business with the Galindo Cartel. The vote passed, 6 to 5. |-|Season 5= Business with Nero The club voted to go into business with Nero, unanimously. Small World The club voted to push coke for Damon Pope at 6-5. |-|Season 6= Sweet and Vaded The club unanimously voted to patch over Rane Quinn, Allesandro Montez, and Orlin West into the Redwood charter. Sweet and Vaded The club unanimously voted to patch in Ratboy Skogstrom. Notes *Although some portraits on the SAMCRO member wall changed to show different people over time, the general layout is three rows of seven, and then a bottom row of three. This implies that prior to the series, there were at least 24 people who joined the club. There are likely more, taking into account very few portraits resemble First 9 and the unlikelihood excommunicated members (such as Kyle Hobart) would be included. **Members known to have mugshots are Piney Winston, Clay Morrow, John Teller, Jax Teller, Chibs Telford, Tig Trager, Bobby Munson, Otto Delaney, and Juice Ortiz. Later additions known to have been added to the wall are Herman Kozik, Eric Miles and Happy Lowman. It's unknown if Greg the Peg, GoGo, Frankie Diamonds or Filthy Phil Russell ever had their mugshots added. *Several photos on the wall have changed over time. Notably, the portrait next to Chibs and below Clay used to be the mugshot of an unnamed man, but it was later replaced by a picture of John Teller. This was likely an error in set design, possibly indicating that JT's actor had yet to be cast. Notable murders committed See SAMCRO Kill List for further details *Josh Kohn - ATF agent, killed by Jax Teller. *Donna Winston - Wife of Opie Winston, killed by Tig Trager. *AJ Weston - Leader of L.O.A.N., killed by Jax Teller. *Keith McGee - First 9, president of the Belfast chapter, killed by Clay Morrow. *Hector Salazar - Calaveras president, killed by Jax Teller. *Jimmy O'Phelan - High ranking IRA member, killed by Chibs Telford. *June Stahl - ATF agent, killed by Opie Winston. *Viktor Putlova - Russian mob leader, killed by Jax Teller. *Eric Miles - Member of SAMCRO, killed by Juice Ortiz. *Piney Winston - First 9, killed by Clay Morrow. *Veronica Pope - Daughter of Damon Pope, killed by Tig Trager. *Damon Pope - Drug kingpin, killed by Tig Trager. *Galen O'Shay - High ranking IRA member, killed by Jax Teller. *Clay Morrow - First 9, former SAMCRO member and president. Killed by Jax Teller. *Eli Roosevelt - Police chief, killed by Juice Ortiz. Gallery Current Members Jax 701.png|'Jax Teller' President Chibs 705.png|'Chibs Telford' Vice President Happy 603.jpg|'Happy Lowman' Sergeant at Arms Tig 607.jpg|'Tig Trager' Full Patch Rane 701.png|'Rane Quinn' Full Patch AMontez 704.png|'Allesandro Montez' Full Patch Ratboy Newer.png|'Ratboy Skogstrom' Full Patch Lennythe pimp.jpg|'Lenny Janowitz' Imprisoned Former Members Otto_Moran.jpg|'Otto Moran' First 9 Deceased Chico_Velleneuva.jpg|'Chico Vellenueva' First 9 Deceased Wally_Grazer.jpg|'Wally Grazer' First 9 Deceased JohnandGemma.jpg|'John Teller' President, First 9 Deceased Tom_Whitney.jpg|'Thomas Whitney' First 9 Deceased Kyle Hobart.jpg|'Kyle Hobart' Excommunicated Half Sack.png|'Half Sack Epps' Full Patch Deceased Shepard.jpg|'Shepard' Prospect Quit KeithMain23.jpg|'Keith McGee' Excommunicated Deceased Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-19h43m24s244.jpg|'Eric Miles' Excommunicated Deceased PineySeason41.png|'Piney Winston' First 9 Deceased Kozik_2.jpg|'Herman Kozik' Full Patch Deceased Opie_411.jpg|'Opie Winston' Full Patch Deceased Vlcsnap-2012-09-13-16h18m25s10.jpg|'GoGo' Full Patch Deceased Vlcsnap-2012-09-13-16h17m43s97.jpg|'Greg the Peg' Full Patch Deceased FrankDiamond.jpg|'Frankie Diamonds' Excommunicated Deceased Clay_511.jpg|'Clay Morrow' Excommunicated Deceased Phil_603.png|'Filthy Phil Russell' Full Patch Deceased V-Lin 512.png|'V-Lin' Prospect Deceased Otto_506.jpg|'Otto Delaney' Imprisoned Deceased Juice 709.png|'Juice Ortiz' Excommunicated SOAWest.png|'Orlin West' Full Patch Deceased Bobby 601.jpg|'Bobby Munson' Secretary Deceased The Wall SAMCRO2.png|The wall. Note the additions of Happy, Kozik and Miles on the bottom. SAMCRO3.png|The wall from another angle, from episode 2.01. es:SAMCRO Category:Factions